The Missing Saga, Book One: Makings of a Warrior
by Jessie Oakshade
Summary: FROM THE AUTHOR OF IRHL!! What happened between Salamandastron and Redwall? This story will tell you....
1. Prologue: A Saga Begins

Prologue: A Saga Begins  
  
A lone candle's flame flickered in Cregga's old bedroom in Redwall Abbey. Rosabel the Recorder was only heard by the scratching of her elegant quill pen. Her saga was almost finished. A knock was heard at the door. "Come in." A tiny mousebabe trundled in, his usually wide eyes half closed with drowsiness. The squirrel Recorder smiled as she bent to pick him up into her lap. "Trey! What a pleasant surprise! Now, what, may I ask, are you doing up here at this time of night?" The small mousebabe rubbed his eyes and looked imploringly into Rosabel's eyes. "Tway wants anotha stowy." The rather young squirrel smiled secretively. "Ah, I take it you like my story on the Taggerung at supper a few days ago. It was a rather interesting story, wasn't it?" Trey nodded. Rosabel sat Trey in an armchair across from her as she shuffled some parchments together. "Well, all I've been doing for the past days since I was allowed to convert Cregga's old room into my office was write. I found some remarkable recordings in the gatehouse some seasons ago, and they must've been lost for generations, because I don't recall being taught about this when I was at the Abbey School." The young dibbun blanched at the words "Abbey School". Rosabel patted him reassuringly. "Don't worry, it isn't as boring as Brother Hoben explains it. This story was fascinating." "Pweeze tellit t'Tway!" The squirrelmaid took a deep breath. "Oh, I will. I'm afraid that the entire saga I found can't all be told in one sitting, and I've only written the first part. It's still an intriguing story. So, just lie back in your chair, but don't go to sleep. Otherwise, you will miss the tale of a lifetime. The beginning of a remarkable saga, a saga we had never known until now, but is now here, in my very paws, about to unfold before you. Listen to my tale, a tale of young warriors, and bravery, as well as treachery, love, as well as hate. Freedom, as well as slavery, and work, as well as play. This is the beginning of The Missing Saga."  
  
-------------- 


	2. Chapter One: Troubles and Joys

Chapter One: Troubles and Joys  
  
The golden yellow sun rose above Redwall Abbey. It was the time of Samkim the Warrior. It was many, many seasons after the defeat of Ferahgo the Assassin and after the squirrel warrior put Martin's remarkable sword back in its rightful place, but he was still considered the Abbey Warrior. But you could've asked Mara, the Badger Guardian of Redwall, or Arula, the faithful molemaid friend of Samkim, and they would tell you that Samkim was the most peaceful creature in all Redwall Abbey. He was always the first one between an argument, and he knew exactly what to say that would satisfy both sides. He had some sort of charm, that both dibbuns and adults alike took to. Many wanted him to be the Abbot after Abbess Vale died, but he refused, saying there were many other creatures in the abbey better suited to be Leader of Redwall than him. It was on this beautiful day that the elders and adults of Redwall were in the Great Hall, pondering the new leader of Redwall Abbey. There were still many who would not deter from their choice of Samkim. "Samkim for Abbot!" "Yeah, he'd do the best job!" A middle-aged squirrel, not old, but not young-looking either, stepped up to the head of the table. He was a red squirrel, wearing a green habit, the emblem of peace at Redwall. His body looked fit enough to fight a thousand battles, but his normally sharp eyes looked weary. "I understand your intentions, good dwellers, but I stand by what I have said before: the future of this Abbey would be better if somebeast else was chosen to run this Abbey. I know you all grieve for the death of Abbess Vale, but I could never be the Abbot of Redwall." Loud murmurs buzzed around the Great Hall. "Silence!" boomed a voice. The voice belonged to Mara, the Badger Guardian of Redwall. "You have heard your Abbey Warrior. He does not have to explain it again. This meeting was called to choose a leader for Redwall Abbey, not to convince Samkim to become one! His words and my words are final!" A voice rang out. "But who else is there to choose from?" A chorus of agreements followed. "Aye, who else?" "There's no one else experienced enough!" Samkim and Mara exchanged discouraged looks through the loud and rather rude objections. Faith Spinney, now a fragile old hedgehog wife, was sitting next to her husband Tudd Spinney and, very slowly, shook her head, a gesture to Samkim to call the meeting off. The squirrel heaved a sigh and banged the table. "You are all dismissed." Then he left with Mara and Arula at his side, leaving the arguers in Great Hall stunned. They called after them. "Hey! But what about the Abbot of Redwall?" "Or Abbess, you dimwit." "Who cares? As long as we get one." "What's going to happen to us now?" --------------------------- A very angry Samkim followed by Mara and Arula made their way through the passageways of the Abbey, obviously heading for the squirrel's domitories. His voice echoed as they made their way up the stairs. "I can't believe how immature the adults of our Abbey can be. Really! It's completely frustrating!" The molemaid and the Badger Mother panted along, almost unable to keep up with Samkim's youthful stride. Arula agreed with him in the mole's peculiar tongue. "We'm des'purredly need a leader fer this'n Abbey, moi pore ears be hurtin' frumm all their argooin', hurr aye." Mara nodded. "That's definitely true, but they're right, who else is there in this Abbey experienced and wise enough to rule Redwall?" "Hurr, thurr'm be Sunnyflower." "Oh please, Arula. That little Sunflower is the worst Abbeymaid ever to flutter her eyes at any young mouse. Sunflower, indeed! Personally, I think Herras would do a good job. He's pretty wise." "Hurr, 'e'm gotta missus an' soon a babe t'take care ov, hurr aye." Samkim stopped in his tracks, and Arula smashed into him. "Herras and Tetral, oh my goodness, I forgot, by the fur!" Quicker than Mara and Arula's eyes could follow, Samkim zoomed back down the stairs, heading to another part of the domitories. Arula stood and brushed her black fur off, noting Mara's look of suprise. "Hmmm, and you say he's been like this since you two were dibbuns?" Arula gave her a painful look. "Hurr aye, marm, oi thought et wudd goo away, but et ne'er 'as." ------------------------------------------------ Samkim hurried along the deserted passageways. Everybeast else was outside, swimming, or chatting away in the warm spring weather, but his mind was on other things. He hurried through the maze of domitories. Any other creature would have been lost, but Samkim knew exactly where everybeast slept, ate, their habits, etc. "Herras and Tetral, how could I have forgotten...I promised them I'd be there...." He opened a domitory door. It was a beautiful, tidy little room. There was one bed in the corner, and elaborately carved oak cabinets on the walls. Two windows on opposite sides of the room poured fresh daylight into the room. The current occupants of the room looked up startled as Samkim burst into the room. The male mouse, Herras, was not exactly what you would call a warrior, but he was not weak either. His eyes widened as Samkim strode across the room to Tetral, Herras' wife. Herras spoke. "Samkim!" The squirrel embraced his friend. "I'm terribly sorry Herras, I completely forgot, the meeting in the Great Hall, you know..." Herras silenced him with a paw. He took a bundle from Tetral's arms. "Samkim, I want you meet my new son." The squirrel gently took the small bundle from his friend's paws and treated it like it was the most fragile thing in all Mossflower. The tiniest little mouse lay in the bundle, it's miniature face so young and innocent, yet its tiny paws were clenched around the blanket, as if the little babe felt insecure. Its soft, gentle eyes were closed in a resful sleep. Its tiny mouth was positioned in the slightest satisfied smile, a smile that made Samkim feel like there was thousands of things he had yet to learn. Still looking at the babe, he muttered to his friend out of the side of his mouth, as so not to wake the little one. "What was his name?" It was a name that would bring Samkim and Redwall Abbey alike joy, despair, happiness, and misunderstandings in the seasons to come. "His name is Gareb Cairenn." ------------------------ Gossip traveled fast around the Abbey at these times. "Did you hear?" "Hear about what?" "About Herras' child. Tetral just gave birth yesterday morning." "Oh yes, of course. Mullam told me this morning, he said Toogle told him last night, who heard it from Clour, who heard it from Shytym, who heard it from Purgett, who heard it from....." By the next day, there wasn't a soul in the Abbey who didn't know the birth of Gareb, Herras' son. Everybody knew Herras, he was one of the important "elders" of the Abbey. He was an elder in name and wisdom only, because he was still quite young. No one could ever imagine Herras being a warrior, he just wasn't the type. No one could imagine Herras as a leader either. As a dibbun, he was always shy, but he knew what was right and wrong. Herras was the one planning out a raiding party while the other dibbuns actually raided. He was wise, but he was never comfortable with being a leader. He preferred to always follow somebeast's else's orders, and that was usually Samkim. --------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
